


Redemption Song

by teyla



Category: Life on Mars (UK)
Genre: M/M, Plot What Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-09-08
Updated: 2008-09-08
Packaged: 2017-10-02 18:39:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/teyla/pseuds/teyla
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Written for the 2008 <i>Life on Mars</i> Fic Exchange. My assignment was "Gene/Nelson, slash or just bonding, sap-free".</p>
            </blockquote>





	Redemption Song

**Author's Note:**

> Episode tag for 1x02--it fits in between Sam fleeing the Railway Arms to avoid the wrath of Gene, and Sam and Gene meeting in the hospital to have it out.
> 
> **Beta**: Euclase, Beandelphiki

When Gene stayed behind that night, Nelson wasn't surprised.

Everybody else had already left, scared away by Gene's bad temper and aggressive attempts to pick a fight. Nelson welcomed the opportunity to talk to Gene alone; they hadn't had the chance to do that in a while, and besides, after the new boy's more-than-strange performance earlier, he was very curious as to what had gone down at the CID today.

He got the scotch bottle and two glasses from the shelf, then went around the bar and pulled up a stool. "Now, _mon brave_," he said. "Care to tell me what's going on?"

"Drop the nancy French shit," Gene grunted. "I'm not in the mood."

"I get the feeling you're not in the mood for anything tonight," Nelson said, dropping both the French and the fake accent. "Aside from being a miserable bastard, that is." He poured two shots and pushed one glass towards Gene. "I had your DI escaping out my back door earlier to avoid death by execution."

Gene made a sound somewhere between disgust and satisfaction. "Quite right, too. The little bugger's driving me nuts."

"Seems to be a mutual thing, that."

Gene looked around. "What're you saying?"

Nelson shrugged. "He seemed a bit rattled, is all."

Gene didn't answer, just pursed his lips in that way he had and gulped down his scotch. Nelson didn't push. Gene was still here; that meant he wanted something. Nelson had a pretty good idea what it might be, but he knew better than to offer--Gene was touchy about this, and Nelson didn't mind waiting for him to work up the courage to ask.

Sure enough, after his second shot of whisky, Gene put his glass down. "Feel like going upstairs and letting me fuck your brains out?"

Nelson snorted. "The last great romantic. Someone should write a book about you."

"Do you or don't you?"

"C'mon then."

-###-

Nelson's bedroom wasn't much, but he lived alone and had no neighbours aside from a very old and very deaf lady, so he and Gene usually ended up here.

Nelson pushed Gene down on the bed and gestured for him to take off his trousers.

"I thought I was going to -"

"Not tonight, _mon brave_." Nelson shook his head. "Just lean back and relax."

Gene complied, shedding his trousers and underpants and sitting down on the bed so he was leaning against the headboard. "Now what?"

Nelson shrugged out of his shirt, revealing a slim, wiry chest. "Now I'm gonna take care of you, Mister Hunt." He climbed on the bed, planting his knees next to Gene's legs so he was straddling him. He made quick work of Gene's shirt buttons and slid his hands underneath the fabric, leaning in to capture Gene's mouth in a quick, casual kiss. "You mustn't let things get to you like this," he said as he reached further down, his hand beginning to caress Gene's still-flaccid penis. "It's not good for you."

"Easy for you to say," Gene's cock was twitching underneath Nelson's fingers, quickly growing hard. "You don't have to put up with this day after day."

"You're right," Nelson said, stroking up and down the hardening length. "My life is just roses and reggae all day long."

Gene grunted but didn't answer, instead pushing his hips forward. Nelson changed his hold on Gene's cock in order to be able to run a thumb over the head on the upstrokes. He pressed his left hand against the wall behind the bed to keep his balance, and was leaning in very close to Gene. Looking into the pair of grey-blue eyes, he could see them glaze over in pleasure.

He kept his pace for a few more moments until Gene's breathing noticeably sped up, then let off. Gene, who'd since closed his eyes, frowned and grunted in protest.

"Patience, my friend," Nelson said while he moved back. "They say it's a virtue."

"I'll give you virtue if you--oh."

Nelson had bent down and closed his lips around Gene's erection, interrupting him in mid-growl. Gene made a noise in the back of his throat, and if he hadn't had his mouth full of hard cock, Nelson would have grinned. He grasped Gene's hips and started to swirl his tongue, moving his head downwards only to pull back again, licking along the smooth flesh and keeping his teeth out of the way, except for a small scrape now and again that elicited the expected gasps from Gene.

"That's it," Gene murmured, out of breath already. "That's the way."

Nelson had never mastered the art of deep-throating, but he took in Gene's cock as far as he could, administering pressure with his tongue and speeding up quickly, his head bobbing up and down. Soon Gene was panting, clenching Nelson's shoulder in rhythm, his hips twitching under Nelson's fingers. Nelson let go with his right hand to caress Gene's balls. He gently stroked the tender sacs, then moved his hand up and wrapped his long fingers around the base of Gene's cock, massaging quickly.

"Oh God," Gene breathed, "oh God yes, that's it, that's -"

Nelson could feel Gene tense underneath him, could taste squirts of pre-come on his tongue, and he slid his lips tightly upwards along Gene's cock one last time before he pulled back. One, two strokes with his right hand, and Gene arched his back, pushing his hips forward and coming, spilling warm semen all over Nelson's fingers.

Nelson moved back, using his unsoiled left hand to open the button and fly of his jeans, while Gene fell back into the bed, riding out the post-coital waves with his eyes closed and his breath gradually slowing down.

"Jesus, Nelson," he said when he had caught his breath. "Jesus."

Nelson grinned. He'd pushed his jeans and pants out of the way to free his achingly hard cock, and was running his right hand over it, spreading Gene's slick come along the length. Gene opened his eyes, blinking in slight disorientation, but his gaze focussed quickly enough when he saw what Nelson was doing. His eyes went from Nelson stroking himself up to Nelson's face.

Nelson gave him a lazy smile. "Care to tell me now what went down today, _mon brave_?" Gene's gaze went back to Nelson's crotch, and Nelson enjoyed the way Gene's eyes focussed, intent on catching every slow stroke and every twitch of Nelson's thumb. "What did young Sam Tyler do to get your knickers in a twist like that?"

Gene grunted. "He was being a stupid bastard, that's what he did. He released a collar to prove a point, and the collar went to do a blag. People got hurt. It wasn't pretty."

"Mhm." Nelson could feel the heat building at the base of his spine, and he quickened his pace a little, every slight twist of his wrist sending surges through his body. He could feel the sweat breaking out on his skin, small beads of moisture running down his bare chest, teasing his nipples. He looked at Gene, who was still watching intently and had put one hand to his softening penis, not stroking but gently caressing. "Was it a good point?"

It was a moment before Gene answered. "What?"

"The point he was making. Was it good?" Nelson had to concentrate to get the words out properly, the tight knot in his spine growing, threatening to spread throughout his crotch and abdomen.

"It was stupid." Gene sounded absentminded, his focus entirely on watching Nelson. His penis was half-hard again. "I guess there was a reasonable thought behind it, but in this case, it was just stupid."

Nelson nodded, not trusting himself to speak anymore. He was close, very close, and another couple of strokes and his thumb flicking over the head of his cock made the heat reach its breaking point. He came, spilling hot come over his hand, where it mixed with the remains of Gene's cooled-off semen.

He breathed, one deep breath, followed by a second, until the surge had reached his nerve endings and ebbed away. Then he sat back on his haunches, picking up his undershirt and wiping his sticky fingers.

"You need to have it out with him," he said, tossing the shirt to Gene so he could clean up as well. "Let him have his say, then show him his place. I think he's the type who needs that."

Gene grunted. "Suppose you're right." He sat up and swung his feet off the bed. Nelson used the vacated space to stretch out. He watched Gene button up his shirt and then get up to look for his trousers. "I'd better be out of here," Gene said.

Nelson nodded in agreement. "Just close the door behind you. I'll lock up later." This was another advantage of using Nelson's place: no-one would get suspicious if Gene left here late at night, as long as he used the pub's entrance. "And let me know how it goes with Sam."

"Will do." Gene pulled and jerked at his tie until it was more or less straight, then ran a hand through his hair. "See you tomorrow, Nelson."

"See you. And take care."

Gene, who was already in the doorway, stopped to turn around and give Nelson a nod. "You too."

Nelson listened to Gene's steps on the stairs, then heard the sound of the pub's door opening and closing. His mind lingered on Gene's issues for a moment, but then returned to the matters at hand--the fact that he needed to do the nightly clean-up downstairs, the fact that some kid had smashed the back window again, the fact that he still needed to calculate this month's income.

He'd get to that in a minute. For now, he thought, he'd just lie here and enjoy knowing that he and Gene had gotten away with it one more time.


End file.
